Entre el mar y el cielo
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Matthew pensaba que sería feliz junto a él pero algo le cambio, ahora Francis se comporta extraño y Matt es su victima.../Mal Sumary u.u
1. Chapter 1

_Aqui vengo con otra historia, los que hayais leido La caida del aguila negra, lo siento, pienso continuarla pero me quede pillada y tengo muchos fanfics en proceso :S_

_Bueno, en esta historia cambie totalmente la personalidad de Francis, me dolio muhco pero es que, mi mente malvada siempre hace sufrir a mis pobres personajes y esta vez tuve que modificar la personalidad de Francis para conseguirlo u.u_

_Hetalia no me pertenece a mi (ojalá) sino a Himaruya Hidekazu, yo solo soy una fan malvada que escribe tonterias._

_Sin más miramientos, aqui dejo el primae capitulo._

_Entre el mar y el cielo_

Los cabellos rubios brillaban ante la luz anaranjada del atardecer y se movían levemente por la agradable brisa marina. Un delicado cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras unos solitarios gemidos se escapaban de sus fnos y delicados labios. Su palida piel estaba sonsojada por el llanto el cual no había cesado en la media hora que llevaban hay. Sus brazos se cerraban alrededor del animal, estrechandolo en un calido abrazo. El osezno levantó el rostro y miró a su amo, el cual lloraba en silencio.

-No estes triste...-Susurro el osezno. Las gotas cristalinas caian de los ojos del rubio y rodaban por sus mejillas creando un camino en sus mejillas en el cual se reflejaba el sol. Una lágrimas se precipido al vacio y callo en el ocico del animal, este la miro, parecía una gota de cristal, transparente y puro- No llores... - Kumajirou limpió una de las lágrimas de su dueño con delicadea, odiaba verle así. Matthew le dedico una dulce mirada, sus ojos vidriosos parecían mucho más hermosos de lo normal, ese calido violeta demostrba todo su dolor.

-Ti..tienes razón Kumakashi, maple...-El canadiense de limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera roja- Debemos volver ya, salimos sin permiso...-Matthew cojio en brazos a Kumajirou, abrazandolo, adoptando la postura en la que era normal verlos y empezo a andar.

- ¿Piensas volver con él?

-Claro Kumaninka, al fin y al cavo es nuestra casa...-Susurró el canadiense. Tenían que volver rápido para que su novio no se enfadase. Francis Bonnefoy, ese era su novio. Llevaban dos años viviendo juntos, como una pareja normal y ahora mismo se encontraban en la casa de la playa, aunque su relación había empeorado mucho.

No hablaron en todo el camino, Kumajirou no soportaba ver así a Matthew, hacía meses que no le veía sonreir y su voz cada vez era más debil. Su vida se estaba apagando y el osito lo sabía. Matthew no era capaz de reaccionar ante su situación y sabía que no aguantaría mucho su seguía viviendo así, lo notaba en su salud la cual había empeorado mucho en esos meses empezando porque estaba mucho más delgado y palido que como era habitual y la falta de descanso empezaba a hacerse presente en su rostro con forma de ojeras.

Matthew entro en la casa y dejo las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, despues solto a Kumajirou en el suelo.

-Ve al cuarto a dormir Kumayashi, yo ire luego maple- Susurro el canadiense. El osezno asintió y obedeció, dirijiendose hacía la habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sabía que su dueño no volvería, que pasaría la noche en el cuarto del mayor y que a la mañana siguiente el chico rubio estaría mucho peor que ese atardecer. Los rutinos actos de ira de Francis eran muy predecibles y los gritos no tardaron en escucharse, Kuma se enterro debajo de la almhoada intentando no escuchar mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-!¿Quien te dio permiso para salir? !¿Que hacías fuera?-Gritó Francis. Matthew se estremeció y se encojió un poco por el miedo y jugeteo con uno de los nudos de su sudadera, nervioso.

-Solo salí a ver el mar, llevo días encerrado aqui...-Susurró, sus manos manos pasaron de la chaqueta a la alianza que colgaba en su cuello la cual sobaba freneticamente.

-!Y seguiras estandolo hasta que yo diga¡-Francis le dió un tortazo a Matthew provocando que sus lentes saliesen volando hasta caer en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación. El canadiense se acercó a su novio y le acarició el rostro.

-Lo siento...perdoname Francis, no debí hacerlo...no quería molestarte...- Matt contuvó las lágrimas y besó a Francis con delicadeza, intentando tranquilizarle.

-!No me toques¡- Volvió a gritar el frances mientras empujaba a Matthew más bruscamente de lo que debía, provocando que el menor callese al lado de sus gafas, dolorido. El chico se levantó tambaleandose, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no salían, se negaba a llorar.

-Desnudate Matthew...- Susurró Francis, Matthew dudo un poco y finalmente nego. El rostro de Francis se crispó en una mueca de ira y levantó a Matthew del suelo para tirarlo con brusquedad en la cama y ató sus manos al cabecero con su cinturon, dejando al menor totalmente aprisionado. El chico, al verse así intento soltarse pero solo consiguió dañar más sus doloridas muñecas, provocando que las heridas se le volviesen a abrir.- Ya te he dicho que no tienes derecho a nada...-Susurró Francis en su oido y despues fue besando y mordiendo todo su cuerpo, las manos del frances le desnudaban con ansia, arañando la piel del canadiense, haciendole soltar gemidos de dolor.

Matthew se dejó hacer, sabía que resistirse solo empeoraría las cosas así que solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, no duro mucho en desmayarse por el dolor de los tratos de su amante.

- . -

_Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sobresaltó, Francis no solía llegar hasta la hora de la cena los lunes y ese día Matthew aún estaba bañando a Kumajirou, aún era por la tarde. Salió del baño dejando a Kumajirou disfrutando de la fria agua*_

_Matt abrió la puerta del salón y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Francis, su hermano y Arthur estaban detras suya._

_-¿Qué haceis aqui?- Preguntó, sorprendido, estaban en casa de Francis así que tendrían que haaber echo un gran viaje para llegar hasta alli._

_-Francis nos pidio que viniesemos -Dijo Arthur, se notaba que había amenazado a Alfred de alguna manera para que se estuviese callado._

_-¿Francis...?- El canadiense miro a su novio, interrogativo y este sonrió dulcemente._

-_Matthew Williams ... veux-tu m'épouser ... (¿quieres casarte conmigo?/Frances)_-_Susurro el frances, incando una rodilla en el suelo, tendiendo en alto una cajita abierta, dentro un anillo colgaba de una cadena de plata. El anillo era de oro blanco, con una hoja de maple pequeña de diamante, la hoja era rodeada por una rosa, de petalos de rubí y tallo de esmeralda. Parecía que las rosa abrazase a la hoja, protegiendola._

_-O..Oui...je veux... (S...si...quiero/Frances).- Susurró el pequeño emocionado y se abalanzó sobre su novio el cual abrió los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, hundió su rostro en el cuello del ojimatista y disfrutó de ese olor tan caracteristico que solo encontraba en el cuerpo del canadiense, una mezcla de miel_, _sauce e inocencia._ _Sonrió y le besó en el cuello, notando como el canadiense se estremecía entre sus brazos._

_-Venga no llores mon amour...(mi amor)- El francés besó las lágrimas de Matthew, desde su barbilla hasta sus ojos, de manera dulce, intentando tranquilizarlo.- No quería hacerte llorar..._

_-Es...estoy bien... solo es que..no me lo esperaba...-Matt hipó y se frotó los ojos, esbozando una gran sonrisa, sus ojos cristalizados por el llanto brillaban más que núnca, haciendo que Francis se quedase embobado temporalmente mirandolos.- I love you . I love you and ím going to love you forever Francis...(Te amo, te amo y voy a amarte siempre Fracis/Ingles)- El pequeño levantó un poco el rostro y deposito un beso dulce y corto en los labios de su prometido, sacandole del trance._

_-Je t́aime mon petit amour...- Sonrío y le acarició su pelo- Y eso núnca cambiara...pase lo que pase...te lo prometo...- Un sincera sonrísa se dibujó en el rostro del galo y Matthew se sonrojó levemente, guardando esa promesa en el atico de su mente, donde guardaba sus grandes tesoros._

_ - . -_

Matthew recobró la consciencia, no tardo mucho en encontrar los mismos detalles de siempre. El baboleó de sus caderas, los gemidos del mayor en su oido, las pequeñas quejas de dolor que se escapaban de sus labios, las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir por culpa de lo que había recordado.

-Me encantas...- El rúbio susurró en su oreja y después la mordió con brusquedad, provocando que un gemido más fuerte se escapase de los labios del pequeño canadiense. Matthew no dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer, esperando que el mayor terminase pronto y se fuera, dejandole dormir en paz, porque solo mientras dormía podía volver a ver la sonrísa pura que solía mostrarle el galo.

El ritmo de sus caderas aumentó y Matt se agarró a las sabanas mientras Francis jadeaba con más fuerza. En menos de un minuto el francés llegaba al climax dentro de Canadá. El pequeño gimió, su desgarrada entrada escocía ante el tacto del esperma.

-Cuando...vuelva mañana, espero que estes preparado y no vuelvas a hacer otra tontería como la de hoy...- Francia besó esos labios que siempre había deseado, mordiendolos levemente, hacíendo que saliese un poco de sangre, saboreandola. Después se levantó, recojió sus cosas y se fue a duchar. Matthew se quedó mirando al techo, su mirada estaba nublada por las lágrimas que aún salían, no podía ni quería moverse. Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, de su entrada salía la mezcla de su sangre y el esperma de su prometido y dejo soltar un leve sollozo. ¿Por qué le pasaba a él? Giró un poco la vista y contempló la cadena rota, al lado de ella su preciado anillo reposaba sobre las blancas sabanas. Matthew lo contempló durante un rato y suspiró, derrepente le parecía que la rosa no abrazaba de manera protectora al la hoja de maple, sino más bien la abrazaba de forma posesiva, eso le pegaba más al nuevo Francis. El ojimatista hundió la cabeza en la almohada y lloró libremente hasta caer dormido, sin percatarse del moemnto en que Francis volvía a abandonar la casa.

No me mateis por favor, yo tambien amo a Canadá (de echo soy Canadá en mi grupal) pero mi mente cada vez es más malvada u.u

Perdonan mi mala ortografía

¿Reviews? Si lo haceis alomejor tiene un final menos malo del que tengo planeado e_e


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, he aqui el segundo capi, siento mis faltas de ortografía u.u

El timbre de la puerta sonaba de manera incansable y Matthew se revolvió entre las sabanas, molesto. No quería levantarse, se encontraba mal, muy mal, le costaba respirar y sus parpados se le cerraban.

-Kumankashi...abre la puerta por favor...- Suplicó mientras se levantaba con dificultad, los moratones estaban muy recientes y la cabeza le daba punzadas de dolor.- Antes mira haber quien es, por favor...- Matt entró en el cuarto de baño- Voy a ducharme...- Susurró y cerró la puerta.

Kumajirou asintió y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó con su tierna voz mientras se subío a la balda que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo, el gran Alfred F. Jones- Exclamó al otro lado de la puerta- Anda kumajirou, abreme...

-Ya voy...- Es osito extendió su zarpa e hizo presión en el manillar, abriendo un poco la puerta, después Alfred la empujó y cojió en brazos a Kuma- ¿Dondé esta mi hermanito?

-Esta duchandose, será mejor que le esperemos en el salón, saldra dentro de poco- sonrió el oso y saltó de los brazos del estadounidense y salió corriendo hacia el salón, Alfred lo siguió de manera divertida, hacía tiempo que le había coido cariño a ese osito.

- . -

Matt terminó de ducharse y contempló su reflejo en el armario de cuarto entero que se encontraba en el cuarto que supuestamente comportía con Francis. Se daba asco, pena, odio...su cuerpo se veía tan debil y fragil que le daba rabia. Su piel estaba más palida de lo habitual, muchas partes de su cuerpo estaban teñidas de un tono morado y otras eran más amarillentas, mostrando que muchos de sus moratones más antiguos ya se estaban curando. Los arañazos y pequeños cortes eran más dificiles de encontrar pero le escocían. Paseó sus dedos por las marcas de los besos y mordidas de Francis, suspirando, le dolía todo. Sus muñecas seguían amoratadas y con las heridas abiertas, cojió un par de vendas y se las cubrió, intentando que doliese menos.

Se vistió de manera simple, como hacía casi siempre, unos baqueros, deportivas y una sudadera roja sin cremayera, con grandes bolsillos, añadió unas muñequeras negras para tapar las vendas y se colocó bien sus lentes, sin preocuparse mucho de su pelo mojado. Recojió las sabanas manchadas de la noche anterior e inmediatamente se dirijió al salón.

-!Alfred¡ ¿Qué haces aqui?- Preguntó entusiasmado al ver a su hermano jugando con su lindo osito en el suelo. El rubio se levantó y abrazó a su hermano de manera cariñosa.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, te hechaba de menos...- Susurró Alfred y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Matt estaba incredulo, no hacía mucho que "existía" para su familia así que aún le chocaba que se acordasen de él de aquella manera, y todo gracias a ese pequeño incidente.

-Alfred, te has tirado años sin acordarte de que existía, maple, un mes no te hariá mucho daño- Rió- Pero aún así me alegro de que hayas venido... ¿Quieres algo de desaunar?- Preguntó sonriendo y le cojió la mano a su hermano, llevandole hasta la cocína.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no pruebo tus pankekes- Alfred sonrió y sontempló la figura de su hermano por la espalda, se le veía mas delgado y palido, se le veía torpe así que se preoupó un poco- Oye Mattie...¿Estas bien?- Cuestionó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa que presidía la cocina.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso Al? Se cuidarme solito...- Matt sonrió, intentando tranquilizar a su hermano, no quería que este descubriese su situación actual.

-No se...no tienes buen aspecto...

- ¿Solo eso?- Matt rió- Estuve malo hace unos ías y apenas comí, así que adelgace un poco...- Canadá hecho la masa sobre la sarten, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, no quería preocupar a su hermano así wue debía de actuar con la mayor normalidad posible.

-Ah...entiendo, espero que ya estes mejor Bro, por cierto, ¿Y ese pervertido de Francia?

-Esta trabajando, no se a que hora volvera, ultimamente esta muy liado, alomejor no le ves- Ojalá no lo véa pensó el canadiense mientras ledaba la vuelta a la tortita.

-Tranquilo, verle le voy a ver, tenía pensado quedarme esta noche a dormir si no importa...- Alfre miró a su hermano conojitos,seguro que si le ponía esa cara no se podía negar.

-Bu..bueno...vale, no creo qu pase nada...- canadá sonrió ampliamente y colocó los tres platos encima de la mesa, Kuma salto de los brazos de Alfred y se tumbo en la superficie de manera, muy cerca de su plato. Matt Vertió la miel en los pankekes, casi inundandolos, así era como le gustaban a los tres chicos.- Vamos, a comer que sino se enfría...- Susurró mientras le daba el primer mordisco.

- . -

-Joder...Matthew cójelo...- Se quejo el rubiomientras escuchaba como el movil comunicaba, susprió y volvió a marcar,desesperado- Vamos...- Nada, otra vez el pitido ensordecedor- !Joder¡- Francia perdio los estrivos y lanzó su movil contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas- Mierda...

-Francis...vuelve a la cama...- Susurró una melodiosa voz, algo adormilada pero llena de deseo. Francis se giró y contempló a la bella mujer que le esperaba en la cama, su cuerpo no era especialmente espectacular pero las timidas curvas se marcaban bajo las sabanas.

-No puedo Juliet*, debó volver pronto a casa, ha habído un problema con Matt...

-¿Matt?¿Quién es?- Mónaco se levanto con tranquilidad, las sabanas resvalaron, dejando al descubierto se desnudo torso.- Me suena de algo...

-Matt, Matthew, Canadá, te criaste con él Juliet...- Francis se acercó a Mónaco, la cuál intentaba hacer memoria y depositó un suave beso en sus labios- nos vemos mañana...- sonrió y abandonó la casa.

- . -

-¿Matt?- Preguntó Estados Unidos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hermano, el joven hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad y se movió un poco, buscando una postura mejor pero no abrio los ojos, parecía profundamente dormido.- Que mono, hacía tiempo que no le veía así...¿Cómo pude perderme tantas cosas?- Susrró y cojió en brazos a Canadá., dirijiendose al cuarto de su gemelo, los sonidos de los disparos de la pelicula seguían retumbando por toda la casa.

Kuma abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Alfredel cual tumbó a Canadá en la cama con cuidado, al chocar contra el colchón el rubio se quejó levemente y se giró, quedando de espaldas al ojiazul.

-Kuma, ¿vienes a dormir o no?- Preguntó alfredmientras se quitaba los zapatos y la sudadera, acto seguído se tumbó al lado del chico de las gafas.

-no, yo terminare de ver la peli...- Susurró el oso y se acercó a la puerta- Quitaoslas gafas y... Cuida de Matt...- El osezno salió del cuarto y Alferd lo miro desconcertado ¿había recordado el nombre de su amo? Eso era realmente raro, además, ¿que cuidase de el? ¿Es que le pasaba algo a su hermano? Alfred supiró, se quitó las gafas e hzo lo mismo con su hermano, depués lo abrazó por la espalda y cerró los ojos.

- . -

Fracis entró en la casa con brusquedad, cabreado.

-Matt, ya he vuelto..- Dijó y se dirijió al cuarto, la puerta estaba levemente abierta, empujó con suavidad y contempló la tierna escena. Alfred abrazaba con cariño a su hermano y este se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, descansando en un dulce sueño del que hacía mucho que no podía disfrutar.- Alfred...¿es qué intentas quitarme a Matt...?- Se preguntó a si mism y una pequeña sonrísa se dibujo en su rostro- Pues por tu culpa el sufrira...

Francia se giró y corrió al salón, en el Kumajirou le esperaba pacientemente con todas las luces apagadas.

-Has tardado mucho...- Dijó el osezno y miró al chico de ojos azules ocmo el mar- solo espero que te des cuenta de que cometes un error Francis... -Sonrió y suspiró.

-Callate oso, tu no sabes nada...- Francis se agacho y abrazó el cuello del oso con sus manos, ejerciendo presión. El osito enpezó a forjecear, intentando cojer algo de aire, sabía que no conseguiría nada pero su instinto le obligaba a seguir luchando. En un acto reflejo mordio la mano del Francis, haciendole sangrar, el rubio apretó más ylos ojos de kumajirou se volvieron opcaos.

-Si vuelves a ser tú, peidele perdón de mi parte por...no recordar...-Jadeó- su nombre,¿Canadá era...?- La voz se extinguió cuando las manos de Francis ejercieron más persión hasta que se escucho un horrible crujido, luego la siniestra risa de Francis fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en el lugar.

No me mateis por lo que acabo de hacer por favor,a mi tambien me dolio mucho matar a Kuma TTOTT

Contetando mensajitos ^^:

Sun-Flor: no se que más decirte, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic de verdad *^*

Jeanna S: No va muy desencaminada, hay dos opciones y una esta relacinada cn lo que tu dijiste. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y comentar. Respecto a tu oferta, seía un gran favor *^*

AliceIggyKirkland. Haces bien xDD. Gracias por tu mensaje.

muchas gracis por todos vuestros mensajitos ^w^

No se cuando podre subir el proximo capi porque me castigaron sin escribir (si, sin escribir, va en serio) pero intentare que lo antes posible u.u

Decidme si quereis el final tristeo el final muy triste porque debo organizarlo desde ya .

¿mensajitos? *ojitos*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno...aqui traigo el tercer capitulo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero es que mi castigo sin escribir hace que me sea muy dificil actualizar D:**_

**_Espero que os guste y como digo siempre, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía._**

Alfred hizo una mueca de molestia al notar como el sol chocaba directamente sobre su cara, entrebiabrio los ojos para acostumbrarse a la clarida y bufó algo intelegible. Se quedó varios segundos mirando al techo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, si seguir durmiendo o levantarse ya. Cerró los ojosy no se movio durante varios minutos, su respiraciçon era lenta y pausada pero no conseguía volver a conciliar el sueño, suspiró y se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano. Se estirço de manera despreocupada mientras bostezaba y se dirijió al baño rascandose la cabeza através de su desordenado cabello. Prendió la luz del baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se ducharía, recogería lo de la noche anterior y alomejor cocinaría algo para su hermano aunque tenía ganas de pankekes y a él no se le salían muy bien.

Se metió bajo el chorro templado de agua y sus musculos se relajaron considerablemente, soltando parte de la tensión que su cuerpo de nación acumulaba día a día. Mientras se duchaba pensaba en su relación con su hermano, el hecho de porque ahora no era capaz de separarse de él por mucho tiempo, la razón por la que necesitaba saber continuamente si el joven Matt estaba bien o no, en cierto sentido todo era por su culpa...

- . -

_-!JAJAJAJAJA !Claro que soy genial !Por algo soy el Hero -Rió a carcajadas Alfred y despues le dió un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa de tres pisos con doble de queso y extra de ketchup._

_-No hagas tanto ruido Stupid, molestas..-El inglés le miró seriamente, en su mano descansaba una taza de té - Además, no eres genial.._

_-! ¿Como que no Iggy? ¡ - Amerika le puso ojitos a su "hermano" aunque este estaba más pendiente en la reunión de lo que era normal._

_-Amerika mon ami, silencio, va a hablar mon petit Mattheu- La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del francés dejó algo shokeado al chico de lentes ¿Quien era ese tal Matteu?- ¿No crees qué esta mono?_

_-Esto...wine Bastard, cada día estas peor, allí solo hay un oso- Rió Arthur- ¿Tanto te reusa la gente que ahora quieres pervertir a los osos polares?_

_-No digas tonterias Arthur, fijate más en el oso..._

_UK suspiró y obedeció , no le apetecía pelear así que fijó su vista en el osito y frunció el ceño._

_-Sigo sin ver nada...ah! espera...- Empezaba a distinguir una figura que sonreía levemente y que abrazaba al osito con cariño- Ese chico me suena..._

_-!Pues claro que te suena¡ !Es tu otro "hermanito", Matthew Williams!- Francia contempló los rostros inexpresivos de los otros dos y suspiró , desesperado- ¿Canadá?- Pregunót y Alfred soltó una gran exclamación y volvi óa reir._

_-Ya se quien es, es mi hermanito, es que pasa tan desapercibido que aveces me olvido de que existe...-se escusó mientras se terminaba su hamburguesa, Arthur asintió , dando a entender que a él le pasaba lo mismo._

_- ¿Pensaís hacer algo para compensarlo?- Francis no apartaba la mirada de la figura de Canadá y su sonrisita tonta no se borraba._

_-Bueno...le invitare a comer...-suspiró Arthur, su educación le obligaba a hacer algo y el galo se había aprovechado de la situación._

_-Yo le invitare a pasar la tarde conmigo, seguro que le gusta ^^_

_Los tres chicos se mantuvieron el restro de la reunión mirando al pequeño canadiense para no olvidarse de lo que habían decidido hacer, la reunión fue bastante amena y por suerte corta, al cavo de menos de 2 horas todas las naciones abandonaban las sala, Canadá una de las ltimas._

_-Hermanito! Eres muy lento!- alfredo lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que Matt se sonrojase y soltase un pequeñoo grito de sorpresa._

_- Bro?- Preguntó en un susurro._

_-Claro, ¿Quién si no?_

_-Anda Matt, vente a comer con nosotros, invito yo...-Arthur intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin exito, Francis le dói un ligero golpe en la cabeza, riendose y empezaron a pelear mientras se dirijían al restaurante escojido por el inglés._

_-De...de acuerdo...-Canadá no cabía en si mismo de la sorpresa ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su familia? Se daban cuenta de que existía. WoW, eso era increible._

_Al empezó a contarle tonterías a su hermano sin dejar de reir a carcajadas, pasaba su brazo por el hombro del canadiense y este esbozaba un timida sonrisa, estaba sorprendido pero no pensaba perder la oportunidad de estar con sus "hermanos" (N/A: "hermanos" por que Francis y Arthur él los considera hermanos sin que lo sean). Al salir del edificio Matt se fijó que no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban Prussia y España tomando unas cervezas mientras charlaban amigablemente, vamos, Prussia hablaba y hablaba mientras antonio reía y asentía con la cabeza._

_-Bro acompañame, debo ir al baño...-Pidió Al de manera suplicante- !Arthur, Francis, esperadnos, ahora volvemos!- Gritó el americano y se llevó medio a rastras a su hermano hasta el bar donde Prussia y España se bebían la cerveza.-Esperame en la puerta, salgo enseguida..._

_-De acuerdo...-Matt suspiór y dejó a Kuma en el suelo, Gil se giró al escuchar al hermano de Canadá y le sonrió dulcemente mientras se levantaba a hablar con él, España cojió su cerveza y siguió a su amigo._

_-Hey Mattie!- El peliplata abrazó a su pequeño osito, como solía llamarlo, y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla._

_-Hola... Canadá, no?- Preguntó España mientras le extendía la mano- Encantado yo soy..._

_-Españaa, mucho gusto...-Matt sonrió, aún con el prusiano pegado- Gilbert, por favor...me da vergüenza..._

_-Vale, vale..-Se separó de él y empezó a acosarlo a preguntas sobre el porque de que fuese con su hermano, el pequeño americano sabía muy bien que contestar así que solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza._

_-Esto...Matt, ese oso es tuyo, ¿no?- Preguntó Antonio señalando a Kuma, el cuál se alejaba cada vez más del local._

_-S..si...voy a por él, no quiero que se pierda...-Dijó con una sonrisa, hizó una reverencia con la cabeza y salió corriendo en busca de su mascota. Prussia sintió un codazo en el estomago, se giró carbeado y contempló a su amigo el cuál, lo único que hacía era señalar, incredulo, a lo alto del edificio que tenían enfrente. Después todo pasó a camara lenta._

_Prussia gritó el nombre del Canadiense y salió corriendo en su dirección, Alfred salía del baño diciendole algo a su hermano con una sonrisa pero se paró en seco al contemplar la escena, Antonio no sabía que hacer así que siguió a su amigo, llamando al canadiense de manera insistente. Matt estaba apunto de cojer a su oso, se giró alterado al escuchar el grito de su amigo y se giró para contemplarlo, después noto un fuerte dolor en el pecho y tosio, manchando el suelo de sangre._

_-!MATT¡ - Gilbert se tiór al suelo de rodillas consiguiendo cojer al ojimatista antes de que impactara contra el asfalto, acojiendolo entre sus brazos.- Matt..._

_Alfred se quedó paralizado y corrió en ayuda de su hermano, Kumajirou miraba la escena conmocionado sin saber muy bien que hacer._

_-Gilbert- Antonio posó una mano en el hombro del prussiano y le tendió su movil- Llama a una ambulancia e intenta que Matt no se duerma, yo me encargo del francotirador...-Gil asintió , su amigo iba en serio puesto que había sacado su hacha de no se sabe donde, como hacía siempre._

_-Necesito una ambulancia urgentemente, delante del edificio de la ONU, han herido a una nación, sangra..y..no se que hacer...por favor vengan rápido...-Suplicó Gil y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Al llegó al lado de su hermano y le cojió de la mano, el abrigo blaco del canadiense se te ñía de rojo con rapidez, el agujero que atravesaba el pecho de Canadá no dejaba de sangrar. Matthew tenía la vista perdida, un hilo de sangre iba desde sus labios hasta su barbilla,soltaba gemidos de dolor y las lágrimas rodaban por sus de manera incansable._

_-Matt, mirame, soy yo, el hero...-susurró Alfred acariciandole el rostro a su hermano, este le miró sin verle y apretó levemente la mano de Amerika._

_-Al...Alfred...me duele...duele mucho Alfred...-susurró con la voz ronca. Al contuvo las lágrimas, hacía tanto que no escuchaba su nombre salir de esos labios y cuando lo hacia tenía que ser en esa situación, eso no era posible..._

_-Lo se bro, lo se...pero debes resistir un poco, la ambulancia ya esta en camino, todo va a salir bien..._

_Gilbert se quitó la chaqueta y la rompió para improvisar un vendaje que ató al pecho del canadiense para intentar taponar la herida y tapar la hemorragia._

_-Bro...gracias por acordarte de mí ...-susurró Canadá con la voz mucho mas bajita y debil de lo normal, el agarre que hacía sobre la mano de su hermano empezó a disminuir y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Me alegra morir siendo recordado...es egoista... ¿no? As sufrireis pero...que me mires...me hace...tan...fe...liz..._

_-Deja de decir tonter as Matt, te vas a poner bien, seguro... ¿Verdad Gil?_

_-Si, mi genialoso yo te lo promete, anda, deja de decir tonter así, asustaras a Kuma..._

_-Lo ves, Gil tambien opina lo mismo...-Alfred contempló el rostro de su hermano, los ojos cerrados, la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas- MAtt...?_

- . -

Alfred di óun golpe a la pared, cabreado, recordar ese momento le daba tanta rabia, el hecho de no haber podido proteger a su hermano en aquel momento, lo que le dijo antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia, esos ojos moribundos que le agradecían cosas que núnca hizo , esa sonrisa manchada por la sangre...

-Mierda... ¿y si no hubieses sobrevivido...?- susurró , una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos para perderse entre las gotas de agua que aún calentaban el cuerpo del americano. Alfred negó varias veces y apagó el agua, deb a de olvidar ese momento para sonreír delante de su hermano en estos días que se quedaría con él.

Se secó de manera despreocupada y se colocó sus boxes con la bandera estadounidense delante y la frase de "Hero´s Ass" en el culo y unos pantalones negros algo anchos. Salió del cuarto de bañoo sin camiseta, con la toalla sobre los hombros y el cabello revuelto goteando un poco.

-Primero despertaré a kuma para que me ayude en las tareas...-susurró mientras se dirijía al salón, abrió la puerta y tuvó que contener una exclamación de sorpresa. Casí todo el contenido de las estanterías estaban tirados por los suelos, faltaban uno o dos adornos de bastante valor y varios jarrones y cuadros estaban tirados por el suelo- ¿PERO QUE COÑO?-Exclamó mientras contemplaba la sala ¿Acaso habían robado? -Hey, Kuma, ¿Cómo es que no avisaste?- Preguntó girandose hacia el sofa. Kumajirou estaba tumbado de espaldas a él- ¿Aún durmiendo?- Al se acercó al oso y lo giró , mirando fijamente sus ojos sin vida.

No pudo evitarlo.

Gritó.

- . -

Matt se despertó sobresaltadó por el gritó de su hermano y salió corriendo hacia el salón, intentando ir lo más r pido que sus delgadas y debiles piernas le permitían. Abrió la puerta del salón y soltó una maldición.

- ¿Nos robaron?- Preguntó de manera retórica- Al, ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Por que gritaste? ¿Te quitarón algo de valor?- Su hermano estaba sentado en el sofa de espaldas a él, empezó a acercarse, preocupado.

-No des ni un paso más Matt, no te acerques...-Alfred sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Kuma y pensaba en como decirselo a su hermano.

-Al, deja de decir tonterías... ¿Por qué gritaste?- Matt no hizó caso a su hermano y siguió acercandose.

-!Te he dicho que no te acerques joder¡ - Gritó el mayor, pero ya era tarde, Canadá se había acercado lo suficiente como para contemplar el cadaver de su mascota y, repentinamente recordó su nombre.

-!KUMAJIROU¡ - Gritó y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

**Bueno, esto es todo, no estoy muy contenta con el resultado pero..no se me ocurre nada mejor. Solo conte una parte del incidente, ya se contara la verdadera razón por la k Al se siente culpable, k no es solo por el disparo y bueno, en verdad es una capitulo un poco de reñeno. Aclaro una cosa, el salón esta asi pork Francis no es tonto y lo dejo asi para k pensasen k los ladrones fueron kienes mataron a kuma.**

**Mi internet va muy mal así que no tengo lo mensajitos que me mandasteís y no os puedo contestar, así que en el proximo capitulo os constesto doblemente ¿ok?**

**Ya 10 mensaje *Felicidad* Muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis , me haceís feliz y me animaís a seguir con esta historia la cual no pense que tuviese futuro ;_D**


	4. Chapter 4

Dios! Hacia muchisimo que no continuaba este fic pero es qe me atranque y gracias a un foro (en el que me obligan a continuarlo lo que lo leen) así que aqui el cuarto capitulo, es más cortito de lo normal pero bueno, aqui esta ^^

Al dejó el cuerpo del osezno en el sofá y abrazó a su hermano, besando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, intentando parar su llanto.

-Lo siento mucho Mattie, supongo que intentó defender la casa de los ladrones y estos le mataron, yo...lo siento…si me hubiese dado duenta…

-Bro, esta muerto…Kuma a muerto… ¿Verdad? Pero…es imposible, si ayer por la noche se estaba riendo, se reía a mi lado, me preguntaba quien era y jugueteaba tranquilamente…no puede estar muerto- Matt hipó-No puedo creer que ya no este…le necesito…kuma…

-Tranquilo, llora, desahógate…comprendo como estas, solo debes de soltarlo todo, pillaran al asesino, yo mismo me encargare de que lo hagan…

-Eso no será necesario Bro…-Matthew le miró fijamente, sus hermosos ojos violetas estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas pero esos iris de un color tan peculiar mostraban una determinación nunca vista- Se quien lo ha matado…-Estaba seguro de que era él, solo él podría haber matado a su mascota de esa manera.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes? Pero si estabas dormido…- Al apartó un mechón del pelo del rostro de Matt y con delicadeza limpió los restos de lágrimas.

-A sido Francis, estoy seguro…-Matt se levantó y corrió al cuarto que supuestamente compartía con su pareja. La puerta estaba cerrada y cuando Matt al abrió se encontró con la sala completamente en penumbras, impidiéndole distinguir nada aparte del bulto que había encima de la cama.

-Francis Bonnefoy! Despierta ahora mismo!-Gritó, soltando toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía en esos instantes, manifestándola en gritos y posibles golpes hacia la persona que amaba y odiaba a la vez.

-Humn…- El bulto se movió y al cabo de un rato se incorporó levemente- ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo que que hago? ¿!Cómo pudiste asesinar a Kuma¡? Él no tiene nada que ver! Pégame, viólame, mátame! HAZME LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A ALGUIEN A LA CUAL APRECIE!- Apretó el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza, haciéndose daño en los nudillos..

-Matt, Matt, Matt…mi pequeño Mattie…- Francis se levantó con pereza y se acercó a Canadá lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con él- Me pides que no trate mal a alguien a qien aprecies pero…¿no te das cuenta de que nadie te aprecia? Ese niñato como hamburguesas solo esta cerca de ti porque desde que casi mueres por su culpa debe limpiar su imagen de héroe. Tu querido Gilbert solo esta a tu lado porque quiere el sexo barato que puede ofrecer una puta como tu. Cuba, um…creo que mejor no le menciono ¿verdad? Hace meses que no te habla ¿Se habrá olvidado de ti? Reconócelo, en verdad siempre te vio como un Amerika en débil. Matt, no tienes a nadie que te aprecie, eres tan inocente que me das asco…-sonrió de manera siniestras y beso los labios de la nación que estaba delante suya. Mordiendo el labio inferior, saboreando las gotas de ese preciado liquido carmesí.

-Te odio…-Susurró Matt en la boca de su prometido y le propinó una bofetada, corriendo fuera de casa para intentar despejarse.

Alfred entró en el cuarto al cabo de unos segundos, Francis se vendaba la mano de manera relajada. Estaba sentado en la cama con el pelo recogido en una coleta, llevaba el torso al aire y se alumbraba con la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas y el resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras.

-¿Dónde esta Matt?

-Se fue, me ha echado las culpas de lo que paso anoche porque me dejé la puerta abierta, me acabo de enterar de lo de Kuma…debe de asimilarlo así que se fue para pensar, necesita estar solo…

-Francis…-Al recordó el rostro de su hermano al decir que él había matado al oso- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

-¿esto?- Francis alzó la mano recién vendada- Me corté ayer y creo que es mejor que este vendado…- El rubio sonrió.

-entiendo…

-Toma, Al, Matt salió sin zapatos, es mejor que lo encuentres y se los des…- Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del galo mientras depositaba unos deportivos al americano. Este se adentró un poco más en la habitación y contempló las sabanas de la cama. Ese hermoso blanco impoluto estaba manchado de sangre y semen.

Sangre…

Sangre y…

Al lado de la mancha rojiza había una argolla. ¿Cómo no se percató de que su hermano ya no la llevaba al cuello? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que la rosa abrazaba de manera protectora? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía de manera posesiva?

Cogió los botines y asintió, dándose la vuelta de manera tranquila y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, nada más salir soltó una maldición y corrió en busca de su hermano.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para ano darse cuenta?


End file.
